First Greetings
by Little Moose
Summary: Ashley Holland, a young and mysterious girl, gets caught in the cross fires of a fight between the Turtles and a member of the Purple Dragons. She gets injured in the scuffle and they bring her to April. While they explain everything to their new friend, she remains cool and collected. This makes the boys feel a little uneasy. Rated T for violence and language.


**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle**

**One Shot**

**First Greetings**

**Author's note and Disclaimer: I hoped that my love for the Turtles wouldn't flourish like it did back in 2007. I blame the new movie and a really good TMNT artist on deviant art (sneefee). I've become hooked once again. This just might be a one shot, who knows. I just hope this doesn't turn into a really bad story like the one I wrote way back when. It was so bad. I'm so embarrassed that I actually wrote that thing. Sweet lord that was a nightmare. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (for a very good reason). **

The frigid breeze was wonderful against Ashley's hot and sweaty skin when she wandered outside after a very busy night at work. The customers were annoying and stupid, her boss cracked the whip a little harder than usual and the A.C still wasn't fixed. The summer like heat made everyone a little cranky, even the down to earth pot smoker who reminded her of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. If it wasn't for her habit of singing to herself whenever she felt panicked, Ashley was sure she would have lost her temper on some poor unfortunate customer.

She tied her jacket around her waist, deciding to brace the chilly weather happily. She tightened her worn out school bag satchel around her shoulders and began her lonely venture home. Ashley ran through the things that she needed to do when she returned home when a man jumped out at her from a dark alley way. He held Ashley tight around her waist, but pointed the gun down the alley and not towards her. She should have been freaking out, fighting to get free and screaming for help, but she wanted to know why this guy was afraid.

"I'll kill her! I swear I'll fucking do it!" The man shouted jamming the gun into Ashley's skull. She wasn't paying attention; however, she was too busy searching the narrow space of filth. Ashley could make out four figures—they were short, but built and they were each holding a weapon. They remained silent while the man threatened her life, who was still freaking out most likely do to the strangers silence.

The man's grip moved from her waist to around her neck, crushing her throat—it was getting difficult to breathe and she finally started to struggle against the tight hold. Ashley couldn't tell what was happening, all she heard was the gun getting ready to fire, but then there was a light breeze. She was thrown out of the gunman's, her head bounced against the cement floor while two of the strangers took him out.

She tried to focus her eyes on the remaining two, but her vision was blurry and her head was throbbing. There was a rough hand jostling her head around, making her headache growing worse by the second.

"Raph don't." A voice warned this person known as Raph.

"We have to take her with us, Leo." The stranger Raph argued and then added, "She's hurt and bleeding. We can't just leave her here."

Leo calmly sighed, "Fine. We can take her to April's."

The next thing she knew she was being carried, flying through the sky and drifting in and out of consciousness. Ashley was staring up at the starry sky; resting her head on the shoulder of the stranger that was carrying her, but eventually had to close them. Whoever was carrying her was moving extremely fast, Ashley almost felt like puking. She moaned, hiding her eyes in the nook of the stranger's neck.

"We're almost there." He whispered while the grip on her shoulder becoming tight. She noticed that his finger felt weird, it felt like he was forever doing the Vulcan sign with five pairs of mittens over his hands.

"Will she be alright?"

"She should be, but I'm no doctor." A female voice, she sounded sweet, but sassy.

Ashley blue eyes fluttered opened. She didn't know if she it was the concussion because when her sight finally cleared she thought she was hallucinating. Surrounding her were four giant gecko looking things.

"Hey April she's awake," The one with the orange mask spoke with a hint overwhelming happiness in his voice.

"Guys step back, give her some space." The woman spoke moving two of the four reptiles out of her way. "Before you scream can you tell me your name?"

"Ashley Olivia Holland. I'm sixteen years old, D.O.B is August 14, 1991 and I live on 324 Knoxboro Road, apartment C unit 110." Ashley rambled and then realized the woman known as April had her driver's license.

April nodded and handed the I.D back to her. "You still can't scream. The last thing we need is the police showing up." Ashley sat up, took in her surroundings and realized that her hallucinations weren't disappearing. "They're real."

"How and what are you guys?" Ashley asked crisscrossing her legs, waiting for an explanation.

"We're mutants." The one with the purple mask explained, "I'll give you the cliff-notes. Sixteen years ago we were ordinary turtles, but then one day this mutagen broke and we got covered in it, along with our father."

Ashley interrupted, "is he a turtle too?"

"No he's a rat." The wounded rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at the purple ones fast reply, "Anyway. He named us after the great Renaissance masters and trained us in the way of ninjistu."

"Wait." Ashley raised her hand and thought for a moment, "Great Renaissance masters? Like Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello? And ninjistu, like ninjas from Japan?"

"Yes to both questions." The turtle explaining everything turned towards his brothers, "Let me introduce you to everyone. I'm Donatello. That's Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and that's April.

She made a mental note that Leonardo was the guy in blue, Raphael in red, Michelangelo in orange and April was human. Ashley leaned back against the arm of the couch rubbing her eyes; all of the new development was giving her an even bigger headache.

"Would you like some aspirin?" April asked.

Ashley answered, her hands still covering her eyes, "yes please."

April moved from the couch, Raphael plopped on the cushion—crossing his legs and peering over at their new friend. His voice was deep, blunt and crude, "have any questions?"

"Yea, what was going on with that guy that held the gun to my head?" Ashley inquired.

Raphael smirked, "have you ever heard of the Purple Dragons?"

Ashley tensed up, the hair on the back of her neck spiking—a darkness in her eyes reflecting in her pools. April noticed the change in mood when she returned with the medicine and a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up, doing her best to smile as she fought back the tears and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She took the medicine and thought about how well worded that question was. Ashley sighed mournfully, "Unfortunately I do know about the Purple Dragons. Very well actually."

The boys did not like the way that sounded. At first they thought that she might be a part of the gang, but they decided to wait on her answer. She clutched the cup tightly, her brow narrowing in anger. "Two years ago they cornered my mom on her way home from work. They took everything they had on her and left her for dead on the streets."

Everyone's mouths slightly hung open in shock. Raphael leaned on his knees, his arms dangling over the nubs. "What about your dad?"

"He passed away when I was three. I don't remember from what, my mom never talked about it." Ashley replied.

"Then who do you live with?" April asked; knowing full well that a minor couldn't live on her own without permission from a parent or guardian.

"I'm using my uncle's place for right now while he's on the other side of the world. He's a traveling journalist, he needed someone to water his plants and I needed a place to crash. Two birds one stone. He pays the rent and bills, but I pay for my stuff."

"Hence why you were working so late," Donatello chimed in. "Sorry we got you mixed up in that, it was probably terrifying."

"No not really." Ashley remarked dryly, "I've learned how to control my micro-expressions pretty well over the years."

Leonardo huffed sarcastically, "how?"

Ashley smugly smirked, her blue orbs reflecting with rebellious mischief, "sorry but that is another story for another time."

The brothers and April exchanged curious glances with each other. There was something about this girl that seemed a little off, but they weren't about to get into it now. They just met her. The boys needed to trust to keep their secret, so they decided to not push the subject. It was almost one in the morning when the boys offered her a ride home.

Ashley gawked at the boys, "a ride? Like galloping through the night like before? Because I don't think I can handle that."

"No lady dude, in our totally banging van." Michelangelo replied nonchalantly.

"Wait…" Ashley glimpsed over at April with an _are- you-serious_ face, "you guys can drive?"

"Not legally, but yes." Donatello answered while swinging the car keys around his finger.

"Oh well that's cool. I think?" Ashley second guessed—swinging her giant satchel over her shoulders. She turned towards the red head and thanked her for treating her head injury. April warned the young girl that she would be stopping by to check in on her from time to time, feeling like she needed a guardian angel watching over her. Although, April got the sneaking feeling like she wouldn't be the only angel or angels checking in on her.

**Author's note: I regret nothing. Especially since I just "accidently" made Ashley's back story a lot better from when I first created her. It didn't make a lot of sense, but now it does. HURRAY! I don't know if I'll be adding onto this one, it depends on how many reviews I get. Let me know if you want me to continue! Peace out homies!**


End file.
